Collateral damage
by miakiss
Summary: Lidiar con los accidentes no es fácil, mucho menos cuando vienen acompañados con daños colaterales. Klaine-Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Collateral damage**

Cuando Sebastian duerme, se puede decir que nada es capaz de despertarlo. Por ello cuando despierta en medio de la noche sabe que algo va mal. Aún acostado sobre su lado izquierdo tantea buscando la calidez de su amante, encontrado apenas rastros cálidos en la sabana de algodón. Ahí está de nuevo el ruido, pero en esta ocasión es más quedo y fácil de identifica, es un quejido, un lamento entre dolor y una maldición.

"¿Kurt?", no hay una respuesta, se gira hacia su mesilla de noche donde está su reloj… _5:30 am Dios, Kurt no debería estar aún en su casa._

El ruido estruendoso de un vaso estrellarse contra el piso seguido por una maldición, ponen a Sebastian de pie a fuera del baño en segundos. Por suerte Kurt no cierra la puerta del baño. Lo primero que Sebastian ve al abrir la puerta es que las luces están encendidas, y él tiene que parpadear un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se han adaptado a la repentina claridad. Kurt está en el suelo, delante del fregadero, a medio camino entre acostado y sentado rodeado por los fragmentos del vaso roto, con una mano envuelta alrededor de la manija de la puerta del armario de debajo del fregadero tratando de levantarse.

"¡Mierda, Kurt!", dice Sebastian apresurándose hacia adelante y cayendo de rodillas junto a Kurt, procurando no cortarse con los cristales.

Coge una toalla y de cara a Kurt quita la mano de este, la cual esta manchada de sangre buscando la fuente del sangrado, localizando la herida sobre la ceja izquierda y con la toalla hace presión con sobre ella. Tan pronto Sebastian lo ayuda a sentarse, Kurt suelta la manija y lleva sus dos manos hacia la de Sebastian la cual mantiene la toalla. Un gesto de dolor se adueña del rostro de Kurt, quien empieza a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?", pregunta mientras observa la sangre en la manos de Kurt.

_Kurt no debería estar sangrando así, no en el piso del baño en el medio de la noche o en ninguna parte._

Kurt no responde. Sebastian retira brevemente la toalla para tener un aspecto real de la herida. Pero no lo logra ver mucho más que la salida de sangre, de la cual hay demasiada, pero él ha visto heridas como estas mientras jugaba lacrosse y sabe que no es una herida que se cure con una venda de mariposa y un poco de hielo.

Kurt levanta su mirada y Sebastian puede ver los ojos azules que están perdidos y confundidos.

"¿Sebastian?".

"Si… ¿qué pasó?".

"No lo sé, estaba terminando de peinarme… Dios me duele la cabeza y no puedo mover el cuello… ¡BLAINE! Tengo que irme Bas, Blaine… él…", dice Kurt intentando ponerse de pie, pero Sebastian lo detiene.

Sebastian siente dolor, enojo y celos, no sólo por verlo herido sino porque aún cuando está cubierto de sangre y con dolor, Kurt no deja de aferrarse a Blaine… _Él no es tuyo y nunca lo será_…

Puede aparentar que no le importa, que Kurt no es más importante que una buena follada de vez en cuando, pero Sebastian dentro de él conoce cada emoción, cada sentimiento que le arde por dentro y todo ellos provocados por el hombre sentado en el piso de su baño. Así que puede pretender ser un idiota, un imbécil al que poco le puede importar los sentimientos de los demás, pero lo que no puede negar ni así mismo es lo mucho que quiere a Kurt, lo mucho que anhela que sea suyo, solo suyo…

"No te muevas, estás herido. Mantén la presión por un momento, ¿quieres?"

Kurt lo hace, pero cuando ve que Sebastian se mueve para ponerse en pie levanta su cabeza bruscamente mirándolo con pánico en su único ojo apenas visible.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a llamar a una ambulancia".

Porque Sebastian no sabe mucho acerca de primeros auxilios, pero está casi seguro que esta herida va a necesitar puntos de sutura. Kurt aparentemente no ha llegado a la misma conclusión ya que trata de mover la cabeza nuevamente, lo que provoca que el dolor estalle siendo incluso peor y aferrando la mano de Sebastian impide que este se levante.

"Sebastian no. Yo… yo realmente no necesito una ambulancia, además tengo que llegar a casa para no preocupar a Blaine, Sebastian".

Incluso la voz de Kurt denota el dolor que está sintiendo pero aún así, se niega a la idea de ir al hospital.

"Kurt", dice Sebastian tratando de mantener su voz tan tranquila como puede, a pesar de que está cerca de perder toda calma y control al ver la sangre que no para de fluir y al hecho de que Kurt le reste importancia a su lesión con tal de no preocupar a Blaine… _Como si la herida no fuera alarmar a su pequeño hobbit._ "Esta herida va a necesitar puntos, así que tenemos que llegar al hospital. Y ni tú ni yo tenemos un coche aquí, además déjame decirte que los taxistas realmente no aprecian cuando uno sangra o deja cualquier mancha en su tapicería. Así que voy a llamar a una ambulancia ahora, y tú puedes guardar cualquier argumentación o protesta porque nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión acerca de esto. Además, llevas las de perder, porque el abogado aquí soy yo".

Sebastian le da un ligero apretón a la rodilla de Kurt antes de levantarse e ir a la habitación por su teléfono. La llamada al 911 es breve, así como instrucciones que la operadora le da por lo que solo les resta esperar el arribo de los paramédicos.

Kurt todavía está apoyado contra la tina del baño sin soltar la toalla contra su frente. Está más pálido de lo normal, y con cansancio parpadea buscando enfocar a Sebastian cuando lo escucha entrar al baño.

"La ambulancia llegará en unos diez minutos ¿Cómo te sientes?", le pregunta mientras se sienta al lado de Kurt.

"Estoy bien", murmura Kurt, pero su voz es apagada y débil y menos convincente.

Sebastian casi automáticamente envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. Y Kurt se hunde contra él con un suspiro. Sebastian se asegura de mantener la cabeza de Kurt en una posición en la que no pueda lastimarse más, aunque no tiene idea, de cómo infiernos Kurt terminó sangrando en el piso de su baño o lo mal que son sus lesiones en realidad.

"¿Me puedes decir qué pasó?"

"No lo sé", responde Kurt, quien busca sujetar la mano de Sebastian que sostiene la toalla, haciendo que la mancha de sangre que hay la muñeca se haga más grande. Lo cual no le preocupa a Sebastian. "Estaba con prisa terminando de peinarme después de la ducha, creo", Kurts continúa. "Debo haber resbalado sobre el tapete y me golpeé la cabeza, creo. Yo... yo, yo no estoy seguro. Lo siento."

"Está bien", dice mirando alrededor del baño. Sebastian puede ver el tapete doblado y fuera de su lugar donde Kurt debió de haber tropezado.

Aunque no le sorprende, ya que si Kurt se despertó y noto la hora que era, en su prisa por salir de ahí para ir donde su precioso Blaine resbaló. Es probable que se golpeara la cabeza en el mostrador del baño. Debe de haber sido el sonido de la caída o el grito de sorpresa y dolor de Kurt lo que podría haber despertado a Sebastian.

_Todo por mantener este engaño… todo por no lastimar a Blaine…_

_¿Y si no hubiera despertado? Kurt podría haber estado acostado allí mientras él estaba durmiendo a pocos metros de distancia. Infiernos, Kurt podría haberse desangrado en el frío suelo del baño y él no lo habría echado en menos al no encontrarlo en su cama a la mañana siguiente, y creyéndolo seguro con Blaine; se habría topado con él en el momento de su ducha matutina. ¡Oh, sí! Y así quieres el papel de novio a tiempo completo, imbécil._

Con angustia lleva a Kurt más cerca de él entre sus piernas, permitiendo que la espalda de Kurt se recargue en su pecho, después apoya su frente contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt, respirando su aroma, como asegurándose de que Kurt todavía está ahí con vida… con él.

Sabe que está exagerando, y lo que realmente necesita ahora es mantener el control sobre sí mismo, porque en estos momentos Kurt no necesita que él caiga en pánico. Él se despertó, después de todo, y eso es lo que importa ahora. Kurt no perdió el conocimiento después de su caída, y podría haber llamado a Sebastian cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía levantarse por sí mismo. Y duda que aun con la angustia por seguir tapando sus clandestinos encuentros, Kurt se haya ido de ahí sin decirle a Sebastian. Además, las heridas en la cabeza suelen sangrar mucho. Sebastian lo vio en sus años de practicar lacrosse, y él sabe que casi siempre se ven peor de lo que son. Kurt no muestra signos de perder la conciencia, y la ambulancia llegará en cualquier momento.

Kurt va a estar bien. Unos pocos puntos, un vendaje limpio y se va a casa. Todo va a estar bien. A menos que, por supuesto, Kurt de alguna manara se lesionó peor de lo que cree.

"¿Aparte de tu cabeza, te duele algo más?"

"No. Yo ... yo no lo creo. Me duele horrores la cabeza, no creo haberme lastimado algo más. Yo lo siento. Es todo tan confuso, no sé muy bien qué decir. Perdón, Sebastian. "

"Hey, no tienes que disculparte. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es normal estar confundido", dice Sebastian con voz suave, apenas un murmullo cariñoso. Lo que provoca sorpresa, él jamás había utilizado ese tono, pero parece funcionar en Kurt, quien se relaja contra él. Sebastian le besa suavemente la base del cuello.

"Necesito una nueva asistente", dice Sebastian mientras acaricia con su otra mano la derecha de Kurt—la cual no deja de acariciar el dedo anular de la mano izquierda—buscando distráelo.

"No, lo que necesitas es dejar de ser un gruñón. Dudo que cualquiera te aguante con lo exigente que eres para tu café o el orden", le responde Kurt.

Sebastian bufa y sonríe contra la blanca piel del cuello de Kurt.

"Tú haces un buen trabajo", le dice acariciando la suave superficie con su nariz. "Tal vez podría contratarte, así no tendría que agendar para verte".

"Bastian, dudo que la firma apruebe mi salario", murmura Kurt.

Sebastian se siente tentado a mirar debajo de la venda por segunda vez para ver si el sangrado se ha detenido, pero no se atreve nuevamente a aliviar la presión. Por ahora, Kurt está aferrando la mano libre de Sebastian con ambas manos, los dedos clavándose en su piel tanto que casi duele mientras se apoya contra su pecho. Sebastian puede sentir los temblores que cursan a través de él. En realidad no es de sorprenderse. Kurt acababa de tomar una ducha y sólo esté vestido con sus bóxers y una ligera camiseta de algodón y el piso de mármol tiene que ser frío contra su piel.

Sebastian piensa en levantarse para conseguir una de las batas de baño de detrás de la puerta o el edredón de su cama, pero no se atreve a dejar a Kurt aunque sea sólo por unos pocos segundos. En su lugar, atrae a Kurt lo más que puede cerca de él tratando de mantenerlo lo más caliente que se pueda.

_¿Dónde diablos está la ambulancia?_

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo han estado sentados en el piso del baño frío cuando escucha el sonido del timbre.

Le dice a Kurt que no se mueva, se levanta y con pasos rápidos sale de su habitación y cruza el pasillo que lo lleva a la puerta de la entrada. Al abrir se topa con un par de paramédicos quienes se presentan, Sebastian se hace a un lado permitiéndoles entrar y los conduce al baño.

Los paramédicos observan la escena sin mostrar alguna reacción, tal vez por la costumbre. Pero ahora que Sebastian lo ve ya más fríamente–y no centrado en Kurt—, es un espectáculo horrible, Kurt sentado al lado de la tina con la toalla ensangrentada presionando su frente, los restos del vaso de cristal y la sangre untada aparentemente por todas partes…

_Mierda va a ser infierno limpiar._

"Buenos días", dijo uno de los paramédicos casi demasiado alegre para la situación mientras se arrodilla en el suelo junto a Kurt. "Mi nombre es Andrew Stevens y mi compañera es Liza Wilson. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?"

En cualquier otra situación, sería casi cómico escuchar a alguien que es probablemente de la misma edad que ellos dirigirse a Kurt como señor, pero Sebastian apenas si le presta atención a eso.

"Kurt".

"Hola Kurt. ¿Me puede dar su apellido? Mi jefe es un verdadero dolor de culo en cuanto a los espacios en blanco", dice en tono de broma pero que no logra ni relajar a Sebastian ni mucho menos a Kurt.

"Hummel, es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel".

"Está bien, Kurt." Andrew le sonríe a Kurt. "¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?"

"Tropecé", murmura de forma escueta.

Y cuando no explica más, Sebastian siente la necesidad de añadir lo poco que sabe.

"Lo encontré en el suelo. Debió golpear su frente en el mostrador del baño."

Andrew asiente con la cabeza, pero mantiene sus ojos sobre Kurt.

"¿Eso es lo qué pasó?", pregunta el paramédico mirando fijamente a Kurt, como si lo estudiara.

Kurt se encoge de hombros y busca con su ojo apenas visible a Sebastian.

"Creo que sí. Recuerdo estarme peinando y luego tuve mucho dolor… Yo realmente no recuerdo el resto."

"Está bien, Kurt. Ahora, con excepción de su cabeza, ¿hay alguna otra parte que te hayas lastimado? ¿Tu cuello, las muñecas o las manos en el esfuerzo de detener la caída?"

Kurt trata de encogerse de hombros nuevamente y negar con la cabeza ya que el hablar le es muy doloroso, pero aborta el movimiento con un quejido de dolor.

"Dios, no lo sé. Mi cuello duele un poco, supongo. No puedo mover la cabeza y mis hombros duelen".

"Está bien. ¿Puedes mover y doblar las manos y los pies hacia mí? Sólo un poco para que pueda cruzar ese punto en mi lista."

Kurt hace lo que le piden, y Sebastian siente un helado escalofrío pasar por él al darse cuenta de que el paramédico está tratando de averiguar si es posible que Kurt se haya lesionado la columna. Él ha estado moviendo a Kurt desde que lo encontró en el suelo del baño concentrado solo en la herida sangrante y no pensando en otras lesiones peores.

_Y qué sí empeore alguna lesión no visible…_

"¿Náuseas o mareos?"

"Estoy un poco mareado".

"Bien. Lo estás haciendo bien, Kurt. Sólo tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas más, y luego vamos a conseguir atención para esa herida en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes alguna alergia?"

"Yo no lo creo, no."

"¿Tomas algún medicamento? ¿Prescrito o de venta libre, incluso si es sólo algo para el dolor de cabeza?"

"No."

"Bien", Andrew se sienta sobre los talones y se da la vuelta hacia la mujer que lo acompaña. "Necesito un collarín".

Mirando a Kurt, Sebastian se pregunta si ese es el procedimiento estándar o si el paramédico sospecha que Kurt se lastimó peor de lo que parece a primera vista. Él no parece estar preocupado por la lesiones, sino todo lo contrario, aunque probablemente esto es de todos los días y el hombre mantiene la calma como parte de su trabajo, por lo que Sebastian no se puede estudiarlo y saber que tan mal esta todo esto.

"Ahora Kurt, vamos a ponerte un aparato ortopédico en el cuello que va impidir que muevas la cabeza, por si acaso te lesionaste el cuello en la caída. Va a sentirse apretado, pero no va a interferir con tu respiración, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces vamos a ponerte en la camilla y lo llevaremos al hospital para que revisen tu golpe y tu cabeza.

"Está bien".

A pesar de sus anteriores negativas, Kurt parece haber renunciado y no protesta más sobre ir al hospital. Y luego, todo sucede muy rápido. Andrew se acerca con el collarín en la mano, con cuidado ajusta la posición de la cabeza de Kurt y sujeta el collarín en su lugar. Luego, él y su compañera mueven con cuidado a Kurt, colocándolo sobre la camilla. Sebastian los mira moverse de forma rápida y eficiente, tomando los signos vitales de Kurt y sustituyendo la toalla por gasas formando una compresa nueva. Él ve todo lo que sucede, pero realmente no registra nada, solo a Kurt acostado en la camilla.

Lo que lo hace reaccionar, es cuando la mujer le pide permiso para salir pues está obstruyendo la puerta. Sebastian se hace a un lado y la imagen de Kurt en la camilla lo asusta, lo acojona horriblemente, el hombre se ve tan pequeño, con el collarin y las tiras negras que lo mantienen sujeto a la camilla, y la visión del rostro con la mita cubierto por sangre, eso es lo peor.

Se acerca lo más que puede a la camilla, pero no estorbando el trabajo de los paramédicos.

"¿Adónde lo llevan?"

"Lenox", responde Andrew. "Pero no puede viajar con nosotros, no hay espacio."

El primer impulso de Sebastian es protestar, pero la parte racional de su cerebro que todavía está trabajando y le recuerda que él apenas si lleva puesto los viejos pantalones de franela que usa para dormir, y que no va a ser de mucha ayuda para Kurt semidesnudo y descalzo en una sala de urgencias.

"Voy a vestirme y seguirlos en un taxi."

"Bien. Tal vez también quiera empacar algunas cosas para Kurt. Él va a necesitar ropa cuando lo den de alta."

Sebastian asiente con la cabeza. Por supuesto, Kurt no puede ser dado de alta en bóxers y una camiseta, además de que Kurt no se lo perdonaría. Los paramédicos atraviesan la sala de camino a la salida y Sebastian está listo para ir a la habitación para vestirse y obtener ropa para. Pero a medida que avanzan Kurt se da cuenta de que Sebastian no los está siguiendo.

"Sebastian…", su nombre es pronunciado apenas en un susurro y con miedo. Sebastian está listo para mandarlos al diablo y exigir ir con ellos en la ambulancia, así como olvidarse de la ropa—ya liderará con el enojo de Kurt después—, pero él no va a dejar a Kurt solo.

"Estoy aquí. Escuchaste a Andrew, van a llevarte al hospital. Voy a empacar algo de ropa y entonces iré contigo ¿de acuerdo?, así que no te preocupes por nada, ahí voy a estar. "

"No me gustan los hospitales, Bas."

"Lo sé, y te prometo que estaré allí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt todavía parece ansioso, y a Sebastain le vale quien este mirando, se inclina y deja un beso en la mejilla de Kurt, en uno de los pocos espacios que no está salpicado de sangre.

"Ahí voy a estar, te lo prometo".

"Ok", responde Kurt.

Y Sebastian da un paso atrás para permitir que los paramédicos salgan. La puerta se cierra, se han ido, dejando a Sebastian en medio de su sala con la vista fija en la puerta principal. Unos minutos después empieza a moverse, regresa a la habitación evitando mirar hacia el baño. Seguro que hay sangre en suelo, en la alfombra, la toalla que Sebastian utilizo como compresa tirada en el piso junto a los restos del vaso de cristal… probablemente hasta él este manchado de sangre…

Demasiada sangre para un corte en la cabeza… y Kurt la perdió aquí, en casa, donde debería estar a salvo, mientras que Sebastian estaba durmiendo sin darse cuenta de nada.

_Pudo haber muerto…_

De repente, Sebastian siente ganas de vomitar.

Camina hacia su closet como un zombi y al encender la luz, el reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo lo asusta. No se reconoce… de pie, despeinado, pálido y cubierto de sangre… Entonces, se da cuenta que es mejor que se limpie un poco antes de cambiarse e ir al hospital, y que sea pronto, pues le prometió a Kurt que estaría en el hospital con él.

Así que ignorando el desastre, Sebastian toma lo que probablemente sea la ducha más rápida que jamás haya tenido en su vida. Se lava la sangre de la cara y se talla las manos a fondo, una vez hecho esto está fuera de la ducha, descarta la toalla apenas si se ha secado lo suficiente y camina de regreso a la habitación. Se viste con la primera ropa limpia que puede encontrar, un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga.

Siente como si tardara más de lo normal en vestirse y atarse las zapatillas de deporte, quizás sea por la falta de sueño, el miedo y la preocupación, pero una vez terminado rápidamente saca del armario su bolsa del gimnasio, la vacía y comienza a empacar una bolsa para Kurt. No es como que Kurt tenga mucha ropa aquí, apenas nada, algo de ropa interior y Sebastian no tiene la paciencia para buscarlas. Así que coge unos bóxers suyos, un chándal y una camiseta, así como su vieja sudadera de Columbia. Ya está a medio camino de la puerta cuando se da cuenta de que olvidó empacar los zapatos y los calcetines, así como su móvil, la billetera y las llaves.

Esa demora es la única razón por la que no se ajusta a su autoimpuesta tiempo límite de quince minutos. El trayecto en el elevador se le hace eterno y apenas se abren las puertas, Sebastian corre hacia la salida. En la calle para un taxi y le da las indicaciones. El viaje hasta el hospital por suerte es rápido y silencioso. Apenas deposita el dinero y sin esperar el cambio, se apresura hacia la sala de emergencia.

La mujer en el mostrador pone a prueba la poca paciencia que le queda cuando en lugar de darle información sobre Kurt, le extiende un sujetapapeles y una pluma para después apuntar hacia la sala de espera y decirle que espere su turno. Todo sin dejarlo hablar.

Sebastian se contiene, sabe que no puede ganar, así que hace una retirada y va a sentarse en la silla más cercana a la vista de la enfermera y empieza a llenar los formularios. Una tarea que se empieza a complicar cuando hay datos o información que él no sabe, porque él no es más que el amante…

Blaine, él tiene que llamar a Blaine. Pero si lo hace perderá a Kurt…

* * *

Está terminando de vestirse cuando la llamada de Sebastian entra. Blaine no esperaba lo que el hombre al otro lado de la línea le iba a decir.

_Juntos… Kurt… Herido… Lenox…_

Blaine no entiende, o más bien, no quiere entender que hacia Kurt con Sebastian y porqué está herido.

Kurt, que debería estar en casa durmiendo, mientras que él termina su guardia en el hospital donde está haciendo su residencia en pediatría.

Con rapidez cierra su casillero, coge su bolso y salé como un bólido del hospital para dirigirse al otro. Su cabeza es un hervidero de ideas, su corazón apretado y agónico entre el dolor y los celos, la ira y la angustia, por lo que se acaba de enterar, lo que le cuesta procesar y se niega a creer.

_Infiel… Kurt le ha estado siendo infiel... Y nada menos que con el playboy de su "amigo". Ellos le han estado viendo la cara, burlándose del ingenuo y crédulo Blaine._

Quiere gritar. Arrancarse el corazón por el dolor que lo está atravesando como un hierro caliente que le dificulta respirar…

_¿Por qué, Kurt le hizo esto? Él no lo entiende, porqué sí son tan felices. ¿Qué hizo mal, qué no le dio? ¿Acaso, Blaine no es suficiente?_

_Mi amor no es suficiente… _

_Traidores…_

El taxi se detiene frente a las puertas del Lenox. Blaine se baja y se dirige hacia la entrada de emergencias, ahí en medio del caos y la gente, sus ojos buscan entre los presentes a Sebastian, localizándolo en las sillas que están más cercanas la recepción.

La visión de su "amigo" no hace más que incrementar su enojo. Sentado en las duras sillas de plástico azul está Sebastian, luciendo abatido con los hombros caídos y el rostro entre las manos. Blaine no se compadece de él, no, no hay compasión para los traidores. Con pasos rápidos llega hasta Sebastian, quien parece sentirlo pues levanta la vista justo en el momento en que Blaine esta frente a él.

"Blaine… yo…".

"Ahórratelo y dime qué fue lo que pasó ¿Dónde está Kurt?", Blaine se contiene las ganas de partirle la cara y lo interrumpe.

"Él se cayó golpeándose la cabeza contra el mueble del baño y…"

"¿Familiares de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?", le interrumpe la voz profunda de un hombre en bata.

Sebastian está fuera de su asiento y sigue a Blaine hasta el otro lado del cuarto casi sin pensamiento consciente. El médico que los llamó es un hombre mayor, entrecano, con una expresión de cansancio y ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. Él sacude las manos de Sebastian y Blaine, quien no tiene mayor paciencia y se adelanta a Sebastian para preguntar por el estado de Kurt.

"¿Cómo está Kurt?"

"Buenos días. Soy el doctor Tompson, soy quien atendió al señor Hummel después de haber sido traído aquí ¿Puedo preguntarle cuál es su relación con el Sr. Hummel?"

"Soy Blaine Anderson, su novio...", dice con seguridad Blaine.

Al escucharlo Sebastian siente un golpe en el estomago que le sofoca y le hace preguntarse el porqué sigue ahí. ¿Qué es él, para Kurt? Su amante, el hombre que sostenía una toalla contra su cabeza… ¿Qué etiqueta es la que le corresponde?... ¿Por qué sigue aquí?... Este es el lugar de Blaine.

Pero Sebastian sabe que ellos no pueden ponerle etiqueta a lo que son.

"Bien, señor Anderson, el señor Hummel preguntó por Sebastian Smythe", dice el médico sin notar como el ambiente de pronto se torna tenso.

Puede volver a verle en tan sólo un minuto".

"Soy yo, ¿Cómo está?" Sebastian está haciendo todo lo posible para ser paciente y evitar mirar a Blaine, aunque puede sentir la mirada iracunda perforándole.

"Él va a estar bien. La herida en la frente requiere doce puntos por encima de la ceja izquierda y el puente de la nariz, pero es la única lesión externa que recibió de la caída. Él está mostrando signos de una conmoción cerebral muy leve, pero hicimos una tomografía para descartar inflamación cerebral y al parecer todo está bien".

"Puedo verlo"

El médico asiente. "Por supuesto, sólo hay una cosa más. El señor Hummel quiere ser liberado, pero debido a la conmoción leve, no puedo estar sin supervisión. Alguien debe mantener un ojo en él para las próximas doce a veinticuatro horas."

Sebastian se encuentra asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que el médico siquiera ha terminado la frase.

"Por supuesto. Me lo llevaré a casa conmigo y cuidare de él", dice Sebastian, ignorando a Blaine en todo momento, pero sintiendo la tensión del hombre golpearle a cada palabra. Pero Sebastian está convencido, el va a luchar por Kurt, no importa que.

"Bien, ahora, el señor Hummel probablemente va a tener dolores de cabeza, eso es perfectamente normal después del golpe en la cabeza que recibió, él puede tomar Tylenol o cualquier otro medicamento de venta libre acetaminofeno. Él no debe tomar ninguna aspirina o ibuprofeno, y no más de la dosis recomendada. Ninguna actividad agotadora durante los próximos días, pero no tiene que estar en reposo completamente. Está bien dejarlo dormir pero hay que despertarlo en intervalos regulares y comprobar para ver si todavía coherente eso durante las primeras doce horas. Si no está coherente, sólo tienen que tomarlo con calma durante los próximos días".

"¿Hay algo que deba tener en cuenta? Quiero decir, ¿y si se pone peor?", pregunta Sebastian, debido a que Sebastian no tiene interés en repetir la escena de aferrarse a un Kurt semi-consciente mientras esperan a que la ambulancia llegue.

"Si se muestra cualquier signo de confusión, se queja de visión doble o borrosa, o si no puede despertarlo adecuadamente, regresan inmediatamente. Ahora, él puede experimentar algo de náuseas eso es perfectamente normal, pero vómitos repetidos es también una señal que deben tener en cuenta. Generalmente, es mejor prevenir que curar, y las lesiones en la cabeza no son para tomarse a la ligera. Si muestra cualquier síntoma adicional o alarmante, no dude en ponerse en contacto con un médico o traerlo de vuelta aquí. Él debe regresar en ocho a diez días para que le quiten los puntos. Una enfermera le dará instrucciones sobre el cambio de vendajes y el control de la herida para buscar signos de infección. El señor Hummel va a ser liberados tan pronto como el proceso del papeleo termine".

"Gracias, Doctor", dice Blaine buscando hacerse presente y retomar el control.

"De nada. Ahora, si me siguen los llevaré con él, y les haremos saber tan pronto como su papeleo este hecho, así como el surtido de las recetas."

Cabeza de Sebastian es un hervidero de toda la información, y muy probablemente no será capaz de recordar la mitad de todo una vez que están de vuelta a casa, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiere hacer es ver a Kurt finalmente con sus propios ojos y convencerse a sí mismo que él está bien.

Siguen al médico y por un pasillo hasta que se detiene frente a un área con cortinas que aíslan las áreas de exploración y a los pacientes.

"Es por aquí, la última cama a la derecha. Voy a enviar a una enfermera por el papeleo y le informará sobre cómo cambiar los vendajes y el surtido de la receta."

Sebastian tiende la mano y se despide del médico.

"Gracias."

"No hay nada que agradecer, solo asegúrense de que descanse lo suficiente. Eso es realmente lo mejor para el señor Hummel", dice el médico, quien se despide de Blaine también para después dar media vuelta y dejarlos.

"Ya escuchaste, Kurt va estar bien. Ahora lárgate", dice Blaine con voz fría.

"Blaine, Kurt..."

"No digas nada, porque te juro por Dios que poco me falta para hacerte tragar cada una de tus palabras. Vete Sebastian, Kurt es mío y no voy a perderlo…"

"Yo tampoco", Sebastian lo mira con dura determinación. "Voy a luchar por él, Blaine".

Sabe que está mal, puede ver el daño que ha hecho en los ojos cálidos de Blaine. Sabe que su amigo es la víctima aquí, pero Sebastian ama a Kurt, y nada ni nadie va a impedir que luche por él.

"Esta lucha la tienes perdida, bien sabes a quien va a elegir Kurt. Así que da marcha atrás..."

"Ya lo veremos, Blaine", está por dar media vuelta para irse cuando el peso solido de la bolsa en su mano le recuerda la ropa. "Toma, no querrás que Kurt ande desnudo cuando lo den de alta".

Blaine le arrebata la bolsa y Sebastian le sonríe con cinismo. El más alto da la vuelta y regresa por el pasillo por el que llegaron. Camina aguantándose las ganas de regresar e impórtale una mierda lo que Blaine diga y ver a Kurt, cumplir la promesa que le hizo, la de estar aquí con él y luego llevarlo a casa y ser él quien lo cuide. Entonces la poca alegría de que Kurt preguntara por él se esfuma, al saber que no puede ocupar el lugar de Blaine, de momento no.

Pero Sebastian no se va a rendir. Porqué aunque los finales felices no se escriben para le gente con él, Sebastian va a hacer el suyo posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, sus seguimientos o el agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o a esta autora. Es un placer saber que mis locuras gustan o no, me encanta saber lo piensan de ellas, así que aquí estoy para cualquier comentario o sugerencia.

También quiero decirles que esta historia está terminada por lo que sólo resta una parte más, tal vez la siguiente semana la esté colgando para que esten al pendiente. Un saludo y espero disfruten de esta segunda entrega.

~Miakiss

* * *

**|Segunda Parte|pg-13|kurtbastian-klaine|**

Blaine respira profundamente buscando la manera de mantener todas las emociones que amenazan con rebasarlo antes de correr la cortina y enfrentar a Kurt.

Nada lo prepara para lo que ve tras la cortina.

Kurt es un verdadero desastre. Blaine nunca lo había visto con ese aspecto tan vulnerable, nunca, ni en los peores años de McKinley.

Hay un vendaje blanco y cuadrado cubriendo toda la mitad izquierda de su frente, y aunque aparentemente alguien limpió la sangre de la cara, todavía lleva su ensangrentada camiseta y boxers. Está sentado en la camilla con ese aspecto de muñeco de trapo, pero al oír el sonido de la cortina al ser corrida levanta la mirada. Los ojos azules cansados lo enfrentan con sorpresa, la misma que se transforma en arrepentimiento y agónica culpa. Blaine quiere increpar, gritar y muchas cosas más pero no ahora, no cuando los ojos de Kurt le miran de esa forma.

Blaine deja caer la bolsa de ropa que todavía sostenía y camina hasta Kurt.

"Hey", saluda Baline con suavidad mientras sujeta el rostro de Kurt y le hace inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para obtener una mejor visión del vendaje en la frente. Kurt se deja llevar y se inclina hacia su contacto con un suspiro cansado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Kurt se encoge de hombros. "Un poco entumecido, y mareado. Me dieron algo contra el dolor, antes de... antes de suturarme… ¿Cómo…? ¿Blaine…?".

Él levanta la mano como si fuera a frotar la herida, y Blaine tira suavemente su mano por la muñeca.

"Shhht, hablaremos en casa. La buena noticia es que el médico dice que puedes salir tan pronto como haya terminado con el papeleo."

"Bien", murmura Kurt. No sabe qué decir, pues no hay nada que mitigue o borre lo que puede ver en los hermosos ojos de Blaine, el dolor y la traición. Además que el mareo y las nauseas no lo dejan pensar mucho que digamos. Siente como sus parpados comienzan a cerrarse. "Estoy cansado".

Blaine ríe mientras pasa su mano con suavidad por el cabello de Kurt, dejando que las suaves hebras de cabello se deslicen entre sus dedos, todo en un movimiento reconfortante y muy típico entre ellos. "Podrás dormir cuando lleguemos a casa, te lo prometo."

"'Kay", Kurt se inclina contra la mano de Blaine durante unos instantes, disfrutando de la suave caricia.

"Tengo un cambio de ropa para ti", dice Blaine deteniendo la caricia y alejándose unos paso para recuperar la bolsa deportiva de Sebastian.

Blaine siente como el estómago se le aprieta cuando la pone sobre la cama para abrirla y nota que cada prenda en el interior es de Sebastian.

Y ninguno de los dos se atreve a cruzar sus miradas.

"Muy bien, primero la camisa", logra murmurar Blaine. Sus movimientos son cuidadosos, Kurt hace un gesto de dolor cuando intenta levantar los brazos y Blaine logra quitar el pedazo de tela ensangrentada dejándola caer al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces.

No hay manera de que la vayan a llevar con ellos.

Poner la camisa limpia es más fácil, al igual que los pantalones. Aunque para hacerlo, Kurt tiene que levantarse, y ver que Kurt se mantiene estable sobre sus pies tranquiliza a Blaine. Una vez que el cordón del chándal está anudado evitando que se deslicen por sus caderas, Blaine le hace sentarse pues es hora de los zapatos, ahí es cuando Kurt empieza a protestar.

"Yo puedo ponerme los zapatos, Blaine."

Blaine tiene serias dudas de que Kurt esté lo suficientemente estable como para inclinarse y ponerse los calcetines así como para atarse las zapatillas, pero también sabe cuánto odia Kurt, la condescendencia. En lugar de discutir, Blaine levanta las manos y da un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

"Tienes doce puntos de sutura en tu frente, así como una conmoción cerebral leve. Si piensas que es una buena idea inclinarte y provocar más presión en ello, adelante, no voy a detenerte".

Kurt se le queda mirando o al menos parece intentarlo. Ya que es claro que está luchando al máximo por mantener los ojos abiertos y que sus movimientos sean lo más coordinados, lo cual es un fracaso en ambos casos. Kurt respirar profundamente y recoge uno de los calcetines, y con una mirada que no admite negativas se inclina hacia delante y levanta su pie derecho. Porque Kurt es de las personas que se ponen primero el calcetín derecho, al contrario de la mayoría. Y algo dentro de Blaine quema, porque ahora Sebastian también lo sabe. Él también conoce alguno de los pequeños secretos de Kurt, esos pequeños y únicos detalles que lo hacen único…

_No voy a perder a Kurt, no contra él…_

Blaine corta sus pensamiento cuando ve que Kurt ni siquiera puede llevar el calcetín cerca de su pies cuando está tirando el cuerpo hacia atrás con un siseo doloroso y una maldición, llevando la mano con el calcetín a su frente y vacilando peligrosamente a irse de lado fuera de cama rumbo al piso. En un instante está frente a él con las manos en sus hombros y empujándole suavemente hacia la cama estabilizándolo.

"Ven, siéntate y deja que lo haga yo. Te aseguro que soy muy consciente de eres muy capaz de vestirte solo. Ahora, me estás haciendo un favor, porque entre más pronto logremos vestirte más pronto estaremos fuera de aquí y podremos ir a dormir, porque te aseguro que estoy muerto de sueño y sé que tú también. Y confía en mí, por mucho que me guste ser médico ahora mismo estoy muy, muy harto de este lugar. "

Kurt asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en la cama. Blaine se dobla para recoger el calcetín y terminar con todo esto lo antes posible. Entonces él podrá conseguir los papeles del alta firmados y llevar a Kurt a casa.

Una vez que las zapatillas deportivas están atadas y las piernas están colgando sobre el borde de la cama Blaine se endereza encontrándose con que Kurt lo mira fijamente, y la expresión de su rostro es una de esas que Blaine no sabe leer, de las que dan miedo pues no sabe qué es lo que hay en la cabeza de Kurt, como cuando guarda secretos, secretos como el de serle infiel con Sebastian. Da un paso más y pone una mano firme en el hombro de Kurt.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Kurt asiente con la cabeza y sus ojos no dejan de ver a Blaine. "Estoy bien. Es sólo que..."

Blaine espera, pero Kurt no continúa y el silencio lo mata un poco más. "¿Sólo qué?"

"Blaine, cuando... cuando me golpee la cabeza, yo-yo estaba con Sebastian y…"

"Lo sé", el tono es doloroso.

Kurt se encoge de hombros torpemente y sin rehuir de los ojos de Blaine, sin saber todavía que decir, su boca se abre y deja escapar la frase más injusta, insulsa y trillada.

"No fue mi intención hacerte daño… nunca Blaine, nunca. Sólo…"

"No te atrevas a decir que sólo pasó, no Kurt. Porque maldita sea, sé que no fue de una sola vez…".

"Lo siento. Sé que es un mierda, sé que soy una persona horrible… pero lo siento Blaine, lo siento tanto", murmura cansado y aturdido, pero sobre todo apenado.

_Pero por qué, por haberle engañado, por verse descubierto, por lastimarle… ¿Por qué?_

"Vamos a casa. Después de que te recuperes hablaremos…".

Kurt asiente ligeramente y cansado se inclina de nuevo hacia delante hasta que Blaine da un paso más hacia la cama y deja que Kurt recargue la cabeza contra el espacio que hay entre su hombro y su cuello.

"Tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa", murmura Kurt.

Sin embargo, él no se mueve o se aleja, y Blaine tampoco. Él lo quiere ahí contra él por unos segundos más, sintiendo lo confortante de su peso y de su respiración ya que es lo que necesita ahora mismo sentir. Ahuyentar de él ese maldito miedo de perderlo, de que llegue el día que no lo tenga… que Kurt decida irse.

Y al final se separan, cuando la enfermera llega hasta ellos con una tabla porta papeles y un gesto estoico y algo hosco que por un momento les recuerda a la entrenadora Sylvester.

La enfermera les instruye sobre cómo cambiar el vendaje –no deje que se moje, cambiar a diario, mantener un ojo en la herida y consulte a un médico si hay cualquier signo de inflamación o infección—, la enfermera recita las instrucciones con una voz que se escucha aburrido. Blaine escucha amablemente cada una de ellas, no es que lo necesite pero bueno, entre más rápido cumpla con todo el ritual que él ya conoce, más pronto se irán y por unos días pretenderán que todo está bien, que nada se ha roto entre ellos. Firma los papeles de liberación sin apenas leerlos, y coge las recetas que tienen que surtir en farmacia.

Es hora de llevar a Kurt a casa. Él va a preocuparse por todo lo demás después.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian llega a su casa la soledad lo golpea más que nunca. El lugar es un desastre, puede ver manchas de sangre por doquier aún cuando no está seguro de cómo es que pasó todo aquello. Apenas unas horas habían estado haciendo el amor, riendo y Sebastian no va a negarlo, soñando con una vida junto a él, junto a Kurt.

Y ahora, está en medio de ese desastre con Kurt herido y Blaine también. Ya lo decía su madre: _Nada bueno puede durar en tus manos._

"Será mejor empezar a limpiar", se dice ignorando las emociones que le carcomen la piel y le pican los ojos, así como haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para lograr tragar sobre el nudo cerrado de su garganta.

En el cuarto de lavado coge cada uno de los utensilios de limpieza y se encamina hacia el baño. Por alguna razón esperaba encontrar una escena más dramática que la de su sala de estar, pero no es así bueno, al menos no como él pensaba.

Hay manchas de sangre en todo los azulejos, la mayoría de ella en la zona alrededor del lavabo y la tina, así como en el armario debajo del lavabo. Ahí está, la huella que la mano ensangrentada de Kurt dejó en la manija de la puerta. Y las nauseas vuelven y la impotencia que le hace apretar el mango de la fregona mientras busca como evitar las lagrimas.

_Ahora no, Smythe, él está bien y el hobbit lo cuidara bien._

Él no va a hacer un drama sobre eso ahora, no, porque lo sabía. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, su pequeño y sucio secreto iba a salir a la luz, así que está bien—se miente—sabe que no podía durar, que no iba a estar juntos por siempre. Sebastian se aferra a la fregona con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, y durante un largo momento él simplemente está ahí, sin poder moverse porque no está muy seguro de que sus piernas se mantendrán estables si trata de moverse o si las lágrimas que no paran de caer se detendrán lo suficiente para permitirle ver. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa antes de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y moverse en busca de balde con agua.

Nunca pensó lo complicado que es limpiar la sangre–ahora entiende porque Dexter usaba la cantidad de plástico para proteger todo a su alrededor—, claro que no es como que hubiese cometido un asesinato en el cuarto de baño, pero aún así, Sebastian tiene que tallar varias veces sobre las manchas para lograr eliminarlas. Es incluso más complicado eliminar las que hay en su piso de madera, así que cuando terminar lo único que quiere es dormir, pero no sin antes saber que Kurt este bien.

Sabe que es una reverenda gilipollez llamar a esta hora, pero sobre todo llamar para preguntarle a Blaine cómo está Kurt después de que se ha enterado de su _idilio_.

_Idilio_… bueno, esa es una buena forma de llamarlo, una muy elegante si le preguntan y está seguro que a Kurt le gustaría. El cínico en él no para de reírse y asegurarle que sí, tal vez esa forma de llamarle a la clandestinidad de sus encuentros resulte agradable a Kurt, cosa que duda en Blaine.

El tono de marcación lo hace contener la respiración y cuando la voz de Blaine al otro lado lo manda al diablo para colgarle después, Sebastian se llama estúpido y se obliga a desistir. Sabe que no habrá forma de que Blaine le responda y mucho menos le dé información sobre Kurt. Y más o menos se espera un comportamiento similar entre el resto de las personas que rodean a la dulce pareja.

Sebastian experimenta un momento rápido donde se siente completamente perdido y que le recuerda porque no le hace a las relaciones, porque todo ese asunto relacionado con la palabra AMOR no estaba hecho para él, bueno hasta la entrada estrepitosa de Kurt aquella tarde donde el objetivo de Sebastian era claramente su novio hobbit.

Una vez más maldice arrojando el teléfono hasta el otro lado la habitación, cuando el sonido de descolgado le responde al otro lado de la línea cuando vuelve a marcar el teléfono _klainer._

Resignado por el momento y concediéndole esta batalla ganada a Blaine, Sebastian se levanta y regresa al baño donde toma una segunda ducha antes de alistarse para ir al trabajo.

* * *

Blaine desconecta el teléfono una vez terminada su llamada con Burt y tranquilizándolo sobre el estado de salud de Kurt. No quiere más llamadas impertinentes por parte de Sebastian. Blaine se lo dejó muy claro en el hospital, está guerra la tiene perdida.

Regresa a la habitación, donde Kurt está dormido. Su mirada recorre con suavidad el cuerpo delgado de Kurt, así como las ropas de Sebastian y las ganas de arrancarle cada trozo de tela que cubre su cuerpo y quemarlas, bullen en las palmas de sus manos. Así como el de reclamar cada sendero y meseta, dejando su marca tangible y borrar el recuerdo de Sebastian… Pero no ahora, no cuando Kurt está muy dolido y cansado. Si no fuera por el vendaje en la frente y la maldita sudadera con la insignia de la universidad de Princeton, Blaine casi podría fingir que era una mañana normal y que nada pasó anoche.

Se queda donde está por un poco más de tiempo y simplemente observa el sueño Kurt, el pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente al ritmo de su respiración, preguntándose desde cuando le ha estado engañando. Camina hasta la cama y se acuesta junto a él, con suavidad busca la mano izquierda de Kurt entrelazando sus dedos y notando que su anillo no está… y como si no creyera que fuera posible, el dolor en su pecho se incrementa y amenaza con tragárselo por entero.

* * *

"Vamos, Santana, la última vez que lo comprobé éramos algo así como amigos, después de fumarnos la pipa de la paz que Anita muy amablemente nos ofreció", dice Sebastian mientras observa como la mujer latina termina de retocar el color carmín de sus labios.

"Y la última vez que yo comprobé, Kurt no engañaba a Blaine… Pero no voy a juzgarlos, porque no soy quien ni mucho menos. Pero te lo aseguro, si le causas mayor daño voy a afilar mis uñas en tu escuálido culo", responde mientras saca de su cartera su móvil. "Hey, hobbit ¿cómo va todo en la comarca?… si me enteré ¿y cómo está?, bien… si, los visitaré por la tarde y le llevaré sus chocolates Godiva favoritos, ok… gracias, cuídalo Blaine… Adiós", Santana termina con la llamada y mira a Sebastian.

"Kurt está bien, ha estado durmiendo mucho pero despierta cuerdo y eso. Blaine dice que lo peor ya pasó".

Sebastian libera el aire en un suspiro lleno de calma. De todos a los que llamó preguntando por Kurt, Santana fue la única que le respondió sin mandarle al diablo, claro que primero la mujer le cuestionó hasta el cansancio el porqué Blaine les advirtió a todos que no le informaran nada sobre Kurt. Sebastian se burlo de ella diciéndole que debió de estudiar leyes en lugar de negocios.

"Pensé que nunca vería al gran Sebastian Smythe caer, y aquí estamos, yo toda una mujer poderosa de Wall Street y tú lloriqueando como una perra por amor. La vida es bella".

"Di lo que quieras, pero de verdad no me importa…"

"No cuando vale la pena…", murmura Santana con sinceridad.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Sebastián le pregunta con una sonrisa sin humor. "¿Cómo es que todo esto puede valer la pena? Mentimos, traicionamos y lastimamos a la persona más cercana a nosotros. Esto no va a tener un final feliz y voy a terminar perdiéndolos a los dos, Kurt va a sentirse miserable para siempre por mi culpa y Blaine va a vivir preguntándose qué demonios hizo mal cuando el único responsable soy yo. Blaine confiaba en nosotros, confiaba en mí, yo que me decía su amigo ¿y cómo le pago? Tratando de robarle a su novio. No hay nada de romance y amor de cuentos aquí, sólo dolor, culpa y arrepentimiento… No debí, yo sabía que Kurt era intocable y ahora la he jodido", Sebastian oculta su cara entre sus manos.

"Deja tu arranque de drama queen. Si tanto te preocupaba, si tanto te importaba Blaine entonces ¿Por qué coño lo hiciste?" Santana le pregunta. "¿Por qué, Sebastian?"

"No pude evitarlo, Santana. Traté de no dejar que Kurt llegará a mí, trate de no notar la forma en que muerde sus labios cuando se preocupa o se frustra, trate de no perderme en sus ojos cambiantes o caer encantado con su voz que se vuelve más aguda cuando está feliz o excitado con la maldita semana de la moda… trate, juro que trate, pero se metió tan profundo bajo mi piel que me ahogue en la necesidad de él. Yo tenía que saber lo que era darle un beso, necesitaba sentirlo en mis brazos y saber que es aquí donde pertenece. Y ahora, sólo no puedo tener suficiente de él ni de la forma en que me mira, en cómo me confronta, la forma en que ríe. Soy un adicto a su toque y como se siente. Todo en él hace que mi interior se estremezca, sacude mi mundo y me hace querer ser el mejor hombre para él. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo que deseo todas las cosas que no puedo tener?"Sebastián se queja.

"Bueno, para empezar la enorme lista de tus atributos eres arrogante, estás lleno de ti mismo, eres grosero y petulante además de que piensas que eres el centro del universo…"

"Soy abogado, Tana, todas esas cualidades son requisitos que debo cumplir".

Santana se burla con la esperanza de conseguir una sonrisa de Sebastian. "También eres frívolo…"

"Si está es tu manera de hacerme sentir bien, déjame decirte que estás haciendo un trabajo de mierda", dice Sebastian interrumpiéndola. "Qué bueno que no eres terapeuta o consejera".

"Tú preguntaste y ya sabes que estoy llena de cruda sinceridad. Así que no me culpes cuando sólo trato de ayudar", Santana responde inocentemente. "Y continuando con lo que iba diciendo, Sebastian, aunque aparentas ser un bastardo egoísta sin corazón en el fondo eres un marica suave y dulce, siempre preocupado por los demás, por los que consideras tu familia"

"Ese soy yo." Sebastián se burla sonriendo apenas."No sé qué hacer. Lo quiero tanto que duele y como lo has dicho, soy egoísta y lo quiero para mí… ¡Mierda! Este no soy yo. Esto no se supone que me ocurra a mí y sobre todo no con Kurt. ¡Dios! Apenas unos años no lo soportaba y ahora no hago más que desear clavarlo contra mi cama... No sé qué hacer. Ésta es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte por alguien, él me ha desarmado".

"¿Kurt sabe realmente lo que sientes por él?", Santana le pregunta en voz baja, mirando por primera vez a este Sebastian carente de toda su seguridad y autoconfianza.

"No". Sebastián respondió.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?".

"No puedo decirle. Yo quiero, yo sólo... no puedo." Sebastián negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez deberías hacerlo." Sugiere Santana mientras termina de agregar más queso parmesano}

a su pasta, ganándose una mirada de Sebastian. "No me mires así, escúchame, me encanta Blaine y todo eso, pero también estoy a favor de luchar por lo que uno quiere. Si amas a Kurt tanto como dices hacerlo, entonces debes luchar por él. Demuéstrale lo mucho que significa para ti…".

"¿Y luego qué? Kurt deja a Blaine por mí y vivimos felices para siempre. Eso nunca va a suceder, él nunca va a dejar a Blaine, lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo", dice Sebastian haciendo a un lado los resto de su almuerzo a medio comer.

"Tal vez, pero eso no significa que no te ame, si no hubiera sentimientos entre ustedes, créeme cuando te digo que Kurt jamás hubiese terminado enredado contigo. A pesar de los años, Kurt no ha cambiado, sigue apegado a su yo de secundaría, tal vez ya no sea una perra remilgada en muchos aspectos pero sigue siendo fiel a seguir sus sentimientos y sus emociones. A mi modo de ver puedes ser honesto con él y esperar lo mejor o, dejarlo ir y seguir adelante. Si yo fuera tú, preferiría arriesgarme a después lamentarme mientras me pregunto _¿Y si yo hubiera? ¿Y qué tal si él?_ Pero bueno, ¿qué sé yo? Sólo soy una perra que le gustan las chochas y aún no supera la pérdida de su primer amor", Santana sonríe con simpatía estrechando la mano de Sebastian antes de seguir comiendo. "Piénsalo".

"Gracias".

"Nada de eso, tienes que pagarme o ¿acaso piensas qué mis consejos son gratuitos?".

"Entonces, ¿cuánto le debo por la terapia, doctora?".

"Para empezar pagar mi parte del almuerzo porque eso es lo que hacen los caballeros, después comprarme unos hermosos zapatos Jimmy Choo que vi camino hacia a acá y por último, pagar por los chocolates Godiva que voy a llevarle a Kurt."

"Vas a dejarme en bancarrota"

"Créeme, soy quien se encarga de tus cuentas y sé cuánto dinero tienes"

"El cual no es mucho".

"Ajá, pero yo lo valgo".


End file.
